1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a polarized-light splitting device, a display including the same, a method of manufacturing the same, and an apparatus for manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a wire grid type polarized-light splitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD device used in mobile phones, PDAs, monitors of laptop and desktop computers, LCD TVs, etc., may include a liquid crystal layer disposed between polarized light-splitting devices such as polarizing films, and a backlight unit (BLU) providing illumination therefor.
A dichroic polarizing film is commonly used. However, the dichroic polarizing film is limited in that light use efficiency is theoretically not more than 50%, because the dichroic polarizing film absorbs light polarized perpendicular to a transmission axis.
For this reason, a reflective polarized-light splitting device, which can increase light use efficiency by reflecting a non-transmitted component of the polarized light back to the BLU to reuse the same, has been proposed. In particular, a wire grid type polarized-light splitting device has been proposed, which may include a “wire grid,” e.g., a pattern of substantially parallel ridges having a conductive material thereon, having a pitch smaller than a wavelength of incident light so as to transmit light polarized perpendicular to the grid and reflect light polarized parallel to the grid. However, there is a need for a polarized-light splitting device that is simple and economical to manufacture in large sizes, which may be used for a liquid crystal display device in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), monitors of laptop and desktop computers, LCD TVs, etc.